Betrayal and Regret
by iluvcats09
Summary: Toothless never wanted any of this to happen. If he had only refused to acquiesce to Tick's every whim...then, if he had refused, things would be much worse for everyone. But not for Hiccup. Some THG elements in it  wuch as Mockingjays  so it's a X-over!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! This is based off of a dream I had; I give my subconscious full credit for the villain, the main premise, and the end battle (though I woke up before the battle ended...) Anyway, here you go! Remember, I enjoy constructiv e criticism; do NOT just torment me with a bunch of flame!**

* * *

Tick flexed his silver metal claws, scraping them against each other and enjoying the grating sound that resulted. He loved it, in his base at Draco Ignita. The name of the volcano had been derived from an ancient language of a faraway land. The land from which Tick himself had come, the land of women in fluffy dresses, of men who would do anything for power. Tick had enjoyed taunting the people of that country. There were legends about him now. The silver Monstrous Nightmare's scales shimmered in the dim light of the lava that flowed into the cavern in a small stream. Shaking ashes off of himself, he went to drink of the lava stream, shuddering at the sudden warmth coursing through his body. The lava was his life blood. He needed the lava. The lava was how he survived. He had first partaken of it when he was a hatchling. His mother had been against it, and she had her reasons. Drinking lava had terrible side effects. But his father had forced him to. It would give him a lust for power, a want-no, a need-to conquer any country he saw and deemed fit for his rule. And it would make him completely and totally fireproof. Other dragons were fireproof, to a degree. But they could not withstand the explosive flames of a Night Fury. He could. In fact, he could control it, and all other types of fire. Another effect of the lava. Tick whistled-a high piercing sound-in three short blasts. His call was answered by a screech, and two Nadderheads flew into his cave, carrying a net between them. In the net were two other dragons, one just a hatchling, one almost seven years of age, one golden and the other black. The black one fought the Nadderheads, forcing them to stand back. The golden one was either unconscious or dead; there was a large gash running down her side. Tick laughed. Here he had two Night Furies-a brother and a sister-the last of their kind after he had personally killed their parents, the king and queen of all dragonkind. Then he and the Seadragon named Malefica had taken over, bringing to power a group of thirteen dragons that they called Organization XIII. That had been when the golden one was still an egg, three years ago.

"Hello, young ones. Welcome." He used his most soothing voice. He had to get these two on his side. They were the key to his plan's success. He planned to destroy the humans who had come to the Barbaric Archapelago. But first these humans needed a miracle.

"Where are we? Why won't Stormfly wake up? WHO ARE YOU?" The small black dragon screamed and tore through the net, trying to get at Tick. He was stopped by the two Nadderheads, but only for a moment. He lunged at Tick, biting down on his neck. The dragon's small teeth went deep enough to leave a scar, but not enough to kill.

"REINFORCEMENTS! REINFORCEMENTS!" Tick yelled, staggering around the room, trying to get the Night Fury off of him. He tripped over Stormfly's limp form and fell to the ground. The black dragon was thrown off. Just then, a Zippleback, another Nightmare, and two Gronckles burst into the cave. It took both Gronckles to restrain the Night Fury from lunging at Tick again. Tick breathed in and out, the wound in his neck healing rapidly, leaving small pink scaleless bumps in its place. He straightened up, regained his composure, and began to ask the little creature some questions.

"Now, I want you to tell me your name," the silver Nightmare said calmly, its violet eyes gleaming with restrained malice and anger.

"What's it to you?" Toothless snarled, struggling against the two Gronckles who held him to the ground. Oh, if he were full size... then they would pay for killing his parents.

"I need to know your name, so I may address you by it." The Nightmare said, its voice getting firmer. It was hiding something.

"My name is..." Toothless couldn't tell him his true name, the one given to him by his parents, for his retractable teeth, which no other Night Fury had. "My name is Garaeth."

"You lie. I know you do."

"I do not lie. That is my name." Toothless was good at covering his lies. He had needed to do so often in the past three years. His face remained completely expressionless.

"It is? Well then... 'Garaeth'... I have some questions to ask you."

"You already asked me a question. I know about you. I heard my parents talking about you. You want to ask me something. No, demand that I do it." Toothless snarled at Tick, getting warm spittle on his silver scales.

"What if I told you we could save your sister?"

Stormfly felt pain. Intense pain. But it was fading. Fading. Fading... She could hear voices in the distance. The voice of her brother, Toothless. Another voice, a cool silky voice, that gradually turned into a snarl.

"You will help us? Eliminate them?" the snarly voice asked.

"Yes." Stormfly knew Toothless didn't mean it. He had to not mean it. This wasn't her brother.

"Good. When we do find peace, you will keep it until we are ready. Then we strike, and take the VIkings unaware." The snarly voice dissolved into a cackle. An evil cackle.

"I'll do it," Toothless said, reluctantly acquiescing to Tick's plans. Toothless felt guilty for what he was doing-he never wanted to kill, even his enemies- but Tick had told him the Organization XIII

dragons would kill Stormfly if he didn't do what he asked. And they probably would, Toothless thought as he looked at the stern, emotionless dragons around him. They would heal her if he complied to their whim. Toothless had to keep his sister alive, at all costs. She meant the world to him. And he would sacrifice the world to save her.

* * *

_**356 years later**_

"YAHOO!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless did a corkscrew dive. Toothless's joyous bugle rang throughout Berk, and every dragon replied.

**"This is great!" **Toothless yelled in Dragonese as they pulled out of the dive and caught a thermal, rising quickly into the air, higher than the highest mountain on Berk.

"Hey, I'll race you to the Sugarbeach!" Astrid's voice came from behind them.

"You're on! Let's go, buddy!" Hiccup said to Astrid and then to Toothless, who veered sharply left, going at top speed to the beach they had nicknamed the Sugarbeach, because of its white sand. Toothless flew, but Astrid's Nadderhead flew nearly as fast. It had definitely been practicing; when it had first been freed from the Training Arena, it could barely fly to Draco Ignita and back. Now it was going nearly as fast as he was, over quite a long distance.

**"Na na na boo boo you can't catch me! Nya nya nya nya!"** the Nadderhead-whose name was Sprite-taunted. Toothless pushed himself on faster and faster, covering the long-ish distance to Sugarbeach in a mere five minutes. Sugarbeach was on another island, one that was so overpopulated by Timberjacks that no human could live there. Whenever Toothless flew over the island, a sudden sense of weird De-ja-vu went through him, accompanied by a fear of the worst kind. That feeling quickly fled Toothless's mind as he alighted on the pure-white sands of the Sugarbeach, burying his head in the sand and making a growly chuckling sound as his tongue touched the sand grains, which tasted sweet to dragons. Another reason it was called the Sugarbeach. Hiccup dismounted, his prosthetic leg sinking slightly in the soft sand. Sprite landed several seconds later, getting a huge mouthful of sand and swallowing it.

"Sprite, that can't be good for you!" Astrid said. Sprite just rolled her yellow eyes, which had developed a red rim over the past several months, ever since she had been bitten by that Vorpent. Not stung, just bitten. Nobody knew why.

"Toothless likes it!" Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the head. "I can't imagine why. It just tastes like sand to me!" Hiccup laughed. His laugh had gotten deeper in the three years since Toothless had first met him. Since that carefully orchestrated event, meant to further the plans of Tick. Tick. That thrice-cursed son of a troll. Toothless snarled, which quickly turned into a purr when Hiccup glanced in his direction, puzzled.

"Hey," Astrid said, pointing to a nearby palm tree, in which a small grey bird with white wings rested. "Watch this!" Astrid began to whistle, a short four-note tune. To Toothless's amazement, the bird picked up the tune exactly, whistling it over and over and over. Soon other birds had started whistling also, and the entire forest behind them was filled with that four note tune. Soon Toothless found himself whistling it also. His whistle sounded nothing like the birds' whistles. It was high pitched, shrill. Hiccup and Astrid plugged their ears. Sprite shrieked.

"**TOOTHLESS! STOP! NOW! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!"** Sprite stomped the ground, her claws sinking into the sand.

"**Sorry,"**Toothless said apologetically. He immediately stopped whistling, though the birds continued to sing.

"This is even more amazing," Astrid said. "They can repeat whole songs. Check it out!" Astrid began to sing, a haunting melody, with even more haunting words.

"_Dark dark tunnel, see the light.  
Simple choice, die or fight.  
Run or stay, find or lose,  
Many will know the one you choose._

_The way is harsh, the time is near._  
_Holding you closer, sinking in fear._  
_Gold One's Fyre, bring you back._  
_That is the one thing I do ask."_

Astrid's song was met by stunned looks from all.

"That was…beautiful," Hiccup said. "I have never heard anything like it."

"I wrote it. I had a dream, and it just…inspired me." Astrid shuffled her feet in the sand.

"**Awkward!"**Sprite said, and Toothless chuckled.

"Shh!" Astrid silenced them. "Listen!" The birds had picked up the song, and were whistling it back and forth, back and forth, until it merged into a sadly beautiful jumble of notes. Toothless lay on the warm sand, and immersed himself in the sound.

"What kind of bird is that?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. It's some kind of mockingbird, probably. But it does resemble a blue jay, in a way." Astrid stared intently at a nearby bird, which was still whistling her song.

"Maybe you should call it a Bluebird. No, wait. That's already a type of bird," Hiccup said, also staring at the bird.

"I know!" Astrid suddenly exclaimed, standing up. "I'll call it a Mockingjay!"

"I love it!" Hiccup said. They both stood on the beach, listening to the birds. Toothless looked at Sprite, who looked back. They silently agreed that they shouldn't intrude. By this time, the sun had begun to set, filling the sky with orange and purple and pink. Reflected on the clear blue seawater, it was the most beautiful sunset any of them had ever seen. Toothless, tired from the long flight, closed his eyes and fell asleep to the lullaby of the Mockingjays.

* * *

**Don't you just love Mockingjays? That song is very...ominous and possibly prophetic, isn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot a Kingdom Hearts reference in the last chapter (Organization XIII). Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: All characters except OCs belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell, the title Organization XIII belongs to Square Enix, and the Mockingjays belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Stormfly screeched and lunged at the stake they kept her tied to, scratching and biting at it.  
"JUST BREAK ALREADY!" The stake appeared to be wooden, but if it were it would have been broken long ago. Tick had told her it was made of a combination of diamond and iron; the strongest substance in the world. Tick…the name that made her want to scream at the world and kill everyone in it. Except her brother, Toothless. He had been the one to go free, while she was kept captive, her wounds mostly healed but still kept open enough to cause her pain, just as an incentive to keep Toothless working against his will toward the relentless goal of Tick. Stormfly stiffened when she heard the _tic, tic, tic_ sound of metal claws scraping against the stone floor of the cave.

"Hello, Stormfly," Tick said in his silky voice. He curled up just beyond her reach, watching with apparent glee as she struggled to land just one blow on his silver hide. Stormfly snarled and opened her mouth. A hissing noise echoed around her, but nothing more. Tick smiled as much as a dragon could smile.

"Don't try. You found out hundreds of years ago that I had taken your Fyre. Why continue?" Tick's eyes gleamed, and Stormfly found her mind temporarily foggy, as if shrouded in mist. She shook it off—she was used to Tick's mind control.

"Because," she said bitterly, "if I gave up you would kill me."

"In that, you are mistaken. If I killed you—say, reopened your wound and allowed so much life blood to pour out—then your brother would revolt, and the entirety of Organization XIII would be destroyed." Tick examined one shiny claw—hard and cold as a piece of ice, as Stormfly knew from experience—and licked a smudge of mud off of it, spitting to clear his mouth of the debris. Where his saliva landed, a small portion of the earth was charred black. Since he had taken her Fyre, every bit of him except his claws had been hot—higher than the temperature of the strongest Fyre a normal Nightmare could come up with. Tick continued, "But I need one last favor from you." Stormfly's eyes narrowed, her curiosity quelled by her hatred and dread at what this favor might be. "I need you to be my assassin."

"Never. No. I won't." Stormfly hated death, since she had been confronted by it and even before then.

"Then I will have to use the same method I do for Toothless. First, I shall summon him." And Tick let out a screech that forced Stormfly to cover her ears.

* * *

Toothless half-awoke to the sound of Tick's shriek and, hardly noticing Hiccup's inquisitive shouts in the fog of his controlled mind, leapt into the ocean. His wings beat as if he were flying, but instead of air, he was moving through water as swiftly if not more than he would otherwise. The fog over his brain lifted slightly when he saw that he was being followed by something with an enormous, striking green eye. The Doomfang.

"Hello," the giant dragon said in a voice that rumbled like so many earthquakes.

"Hey, Doomfang. Any idea why Tick wants me there?" Toothless asked, lowering his face underwater to get a clearer view of the dragon who had become one of his only dragon friends over the past hundred-or-so years.

"It can't be good," Doomfang said sarcastically.

"Why haven't you joined? I mean, I'm not trying to get you to join, but why haven't you?" Toothless asked.

"I remain alone. If I feel like a crisis can be averted with my help, then I will intervene. Otherwise, let humans'—and dragons'-wars be their own, and let an old creature be by himself." The Doomfang slowly sank beyond Toothless's vision into the depths of the ocean. By then, Toothless was at the volcano Draco Ignita. He wound his way through the passageways—his mind had sunk so deep into the fog that his legs moved of their own accord and he could see nothing—and stopped.

"Toothless!" Toothless stiffened at the sound of his sister's voice. The fog on his mind lifted fully, and he could see where he was. Stormfly was tied to an apparently wooden stake, and Tick lay, relaxed, a serenely sickening smile on his face.

"Toothless." his voice was like a slow-moving river, smooth yet powerful. Without warning, he flicked one of his claws, and the iron collar that kept Stormfly unhooked from her neck and clamped onto Toothless's. Simultaneously, a golden ball of light came out of Toothless's mouth and entered Stormfly's. She shuddered, and a new light came into her eyes, even as it left Toothless's. Toothless knew what it was. It was an exchange of Fyre. Tick had stolen his one useful weapon. Stormfly had it now. Toothless would be glad, if Tick had not brought it. He was simply suspicious. Stormfly wept for reasons unknown. Tick stared at Toothless, a snide smirk on his face, then gestured toward the passage.

"Toothless…I'm so sorry," Stormfly said sincerely, before bounding out of the cavern. A dread weight settled in Toothless's stomach as she said that. Sorry for what? Was she abandoning him? No, of course she wasn't. Tick would have lost his greatest weapon. There was one alternative Toothless refused to consider. That alternative was that Stormfly was Tick's new assassin. And why else would Tick use her instead of him, unless…

"No." He turned toward Tick. "No! You will not make her do this! She will not!" Toothless snarled.

"She will, if it means saving you. For you, her brother, any life can be spared. No matter what pain it will cause." Tick left the cavern with that enigmatic remark, leaving Toothless alone with his grief at the inevitable.

* * *

**I love dropping small hints...but the summary kind of gives it away, doesn't it?**


End file.
